Sick Runaway
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: No longer wanting to live in Egypt, Moses runs away not realizing he's sick. Ramses who finds the other disappears he goes after Moses to bring him back even if he's kicking and screaming the whole way. Request oneshot, High T-Low M


**Arashi: A sick Moses oneshot that been requested by Posiongirl125. I agree with her there doesn't seem to be any or little sick Moses so I figure contribute something of this type of plot, a sick and stubborn Moses and a very annoyed and peeve Ramses.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Egypt much less its characters which I'm only borrowing for this oneshot.**

Warnings: Au, language, fluff, ooc, spanking, shouen-ai, and sick! Moses

Summary: No longer wanting to live in Egypt, Moses runs away not realizing he's sick. Ramses who finds the other disappears he goes after Moses to bring him back even if he's kicking and screaming the whole way.

Sick Runaway

* * *

Looking bored, a lanky figure of a young man stays within the shadows as the party for his brother continues making him gaze away. A frown graze his full lips as a soft sigh as well knowing he won't be able to talk with Ramses about the fact he learn the truth of his heritage and not wanting him to be scolded by Seti again about their second race which been set to cheer him up from his mood. He twitches at the idea of the pharaoh scolding Ramses once more and being humiliated in front of the council after the race between the two around the temples. Technically it's his fault yet Ramses gets the blame for it. He screws too many damn things up.

Ra, what choice does he have? It's not like he could runaway and never returns? For a strange reason the idea of exiling himself seems rather appealing at that moment. Carefully looking around in the grounds to see there is no one there to keep guard he leaves the party feeling a slight pounding making him shake his head off. He's not getting sick.

The thought of being sick sends fear trough him at the thought of that stupid, damn, fucking terrible Golden Goblet which has whatever concoction the Wabu, or the Egyptian healer gives when one of the royal family is sick meaning him. He knows that Golden Goblet been made for him that he has a strong feeling for sure. The thought of the Goblet let the first memory of when he first scene it as a small toddler around the age of three or four.

_*~*Flashback*~*_

_Sounds of coughing in one of the rooms, a small toddler open his eyes seeing things blurry. He gets out of the bed feeling the chilliness in the room. He shivers wanting to go back in the bed but right now he just wants his mom. The sick toddler walks across his room which seems longer and bigger to him and with his head pounding and feeling the whole room is spinning around makes him want to cry._

_Reaching the door he opens it with more trouble then usual which frustrates him and stomps his foot only to have the pain shoot through him making him whimper. His body aches and he wants it to stop. He feels to hot and wants to throw up. Even more so he really wants his mommy. _

_"Moses, are you okay?" Moses looks up hearing the familiar voice which gets him to cry with relief and pain not feeling all that great and wanting someone he knows and could feel the gods is shining brightly as his older brother, Ramses looks at him with concern._

_"Ramses no good," the boy whimpers concerning the older boy seeing the flush cheeks and glaze look in those brown eyes._

_Moses turns to the side bending over as he throws up whatever contents in his stomach scaring the older brother and prince of Egypt._

_"MAMA!" Ramses screams hoping his mother could hear him hating to see his brother sick and feeling weak not able to do nothing about it._

_He just rocks the smaller boy gently as a slender woman comes down the hall seeing her oldest son rocking her foster son. Queen Tuya frowns touching Moses's forehead which feels hot under her cool hand. The boy whines pathetically has she pulls her hand away calling one of the servants over to get the Wabu to see her son. She scoops up her youngest son waving off the servant about to do that take the child back to his room. _

_"Its okay my little Moses," Tuya soothes letting Ramses to follow seeing he's being stubborn and not wanting to leave his brother alone making her smile. "Do wish to have Ramses with you?"_

_"Yes," The soft and weak voice of the small boy getting Ramses to frown even more so then Moses yawns feeling safe and comforted knowing his mother and big brother is close by._

_"Get some rest and you'll be waken once the Wabu comes," the sweet, melody voice assures the sick boy who let his eyes drop and he dozes off._  
___

_The boy didn't know how long he been asleep but could smell something rather nasty making his nose scrunch in his sleep and tries to get away from the stench which who ever is with him to giggle at the sight. His eyes flutters opening hearing his brother's voice asking with concern, "Sleep well?"_

_"Y-yes," Moses croaks out his throat scratchy and a slight frustrated look appears in those brown orbs which makes him more adorable in Ramses's point of view not that he'll say it out loud right now._

_"Ah the young prince doesn't feel well?" A kind voice of the Wabu ask the sick child who shakes his head s trying not to whimper from the pain of the headache or the nauseous feeling in his tummy getting Ramses to glare which the man notice. _

_He puts a hand on the hot forehead frowning and upon closer inspection he figure the child must have an illness bug that been going on around the children in the area but are fine after some rest. He pulls up a golden goblet with red and blue jewels upon glass while the rim a softer gold making it soothing. The boy could make out barely a symbol for health but couldn't comprehend it and wants to fall back to sleep._

_He scrunches up his nose smelling an awful smell coming from the cub which the Wabu gives an apologetic smile, "it may taste a bit bitter young prince but it's to help you."_

_He lifts the glass to the young boy's mouth which he opens taking the strong, bitter concoction that makes his mouth taste nasty. His eyes scrunches wanting to get rid of the taste that doesn't seem to disappear but nothing will do until he swallows it much to his disappointment. The progress continues with some other varies concoctions which makes him fearful. He tries to crawl out of his bed to get away but the Wabu requests some guards to hold down the child once explaining he's sick and needs the medicine._

_"NO! NO WANT YUCKY!" Moses screams and pleads until the last potion is given making him fall into a soothing and peaceful sleep._

_*~*End of Flashback*~*_

Deciding to ignore the headache pounding, Moses leaves the party quietly and for first time no one notice he's gone not even Ramses who enjoys having attention lavish upon him. Sneaking down the halls keeping an eye out for the guards he sighs with relief feeling a bit dizzy making him scowl. Upon reaching the main door he opens it to see the coast is clear before running across the grounds out of the gates to the town near the palace. He frowns seeing the slaves still working and many try not to moan in agony. His heart goes out to them but doesn't understand why.

Anger bubbles seeing one of the workers hitting a slave child who drop whatever he's holding and apologies. Ready to storm over to yell at the man for harming such an innocent child, the boy runs off to continue his work careful not to anger the man. Moses clenches his fists as a thought runs through his head. 'Is this what Ramses will take over?' he wonders shaking his head. 'Being in charge of Hebrews that are slaves? This isn't right!'

The urge to run bubbles in his veins as he sees more of the slaves being yelled at or hit before his eyes. No this isn't the world he wants to be part of for the rest of his life. He back away almost bumping into another Egyptian but to Moses's luck the man moves. Moses turns around walking quickly out of the city trying to stay out of the shadows even if the sun is still bright in the sky not yet nightfall but it will come soon.

Reaching the outskirts of the city he starts running feeling the hot sand under his feet and the pounding in his head. His mouth dries and coughs slips making him scowl. No he won't stop even if he's coughing. It's nothing at all. It can't be if he's to sneeze next! To his curse luck he sneeze which he stifles as sounds from behind him of an alarm going off from the palace. So someone notice he's gone? Well this will make it interesting.

* * *

~Ramses~

With a happy smile and rather please by the fact the party he's tending is in his honor, the future pharaoh of Egypt gazes around seeing everyone in enjoying himself. Now he figures his father can slowly relax and let him help matters in ruling. He'll just need the one person by his side then this dream will be perfect, Moses. Speaking of his brother Ramses couldn't see him in the crowd. A frown crosses his young face and eyes narrow thoughtfully. 'He probably went to the bathroom or getting some food,' He figure but the other thought cross his mind. 'He did look a bit flush after the conversation and his pranks on the advisors. It's not like he could be getting sick?' For some reason he couldn't dismiss the thought of Moses being sick. When Moses gets sick he really does get ill and needs to be in bed.

He leaves his spot on the chair to walk around hoping to find Moses where he last saw him near the window obviously wanting some fresh air. Reaching the said window he finds it empty making him frowns. 'Where are you Moses?' He wonder getting a bit worried able to slip out of the party heading to his brother's room finding it much to his distress, empty. He rushes back to the party walking swiftly to his parents who gaze at him with confusion before noting Moses absence

"Did you find him?" The queen asks hope in her eyes as she heard from her husband tat Moses knows the truth and wishes to speak with him.

"No I didn't mother," Ramses answer causing her to sigh sadly and shoulders sag.

"I was hoping to reassure him that he's part of this family," Tuya murmurs not realizing her eldest son heard her who stares at her with wide eyes.

He glances at his father, Seti, who squeezes her shoulder comfortingly making him think. He has to talk with Moses before they do. He sighs replying, "Why don't you two go on that vacation for a bit? I'll bring back Moses and talk with him."

"Are you sure son? That you'll be able to handle the kingdom?" the pharaoh asks raising a slim brow having the prince nod curtly.

"I must learn so this is what I have to do prove myself. I want to take a group of guards to help me with the search for him. He can't be that far in the city," Ramses answers giving a tiny twitch of his lips upwards seeing the proud look in those dark brown eyes of his father warming his heart glad to prove he's more then a trouble maker and prankster that's willing to take his place on the throne.

Seti nods waving his hand gathering a group of eight guards who looks at him with respect. He orders them to follow Ramses's orders to help find Moses and bring him back to the palace. The guards spits up ringing the alarm not seeing their future pharaoh stride out the room with determination in his eyes. 'I'll find you Moses even if I have to bring you back kicking and screaming.'

Ramses walks out of the palace to the stable where his loyal steed is prepared for him. He murmurs softly to the midnight black horse, "We're going to look for Moses, boy. Let us ride swiftly."

The stallion neighs in response waiting for Ramses to get on his back so they can leave the stables to find the person that's important to his master. Riding out to the town it became obvious that Moses wasn't anywhere near and asking questions only lead to looks of confusion. Growling in frustration Ramses urges his horse out of the safety of the city to the desert hoping to get his stupid idiotic Moses back where it's safe and spank him if he has to.

"Moses I'm going to fucking kill you if you are sick and have a fever again," Ramses growls darkly heading into the desert.

* * *

Meanwhile with Moses continues to run staying closer to the higher sand dunes not to be seen by anyone which he spot a few guards that seems to be on his trail. Why are they following him? He hasn't done nothing wrong and yet he's being chased like he's a criminal. He glances to the sky seeing the blue slowly have mixes of orange, red and yellow stating the sun will be setting soon. He could feel the cool wind wiping up making him shiver. He coughs harder wanting to close his eyes and rest. He covers his mouth diving behind a rock near by hearing voices.

"He should be here soon," A male voice states and from what Moses could hear he's frowning.

"We better hope or else High Prince Ramses will have our heads," A second voice adds to the first as the rest murmur in agreement.

Sound of a horse running in the sand gets Moses to pale recognizing the horse's neigh as Ramses's favorite. He crawls from the medium size rock to a small trail near the mountains. Once he's sure he's out of sight he gets up to start running once more. Heart pounding in his chest and bile rising up in his throat makes him wish to close his eyes briefly to push back feeling horrible even if it's for a moment. He slips into a small cave crawling to the very back mindful of any creatures that may be there. From his spot he could see more guards running past by as if they have been told to search.

He stifles his coughs and sneezes not wanting to get any attention to his hiding spot. The nauseous feeling doubles as his stomach flip flops and twists and he closes his eyes taking steady deep breaths to control his breathing pattern. With Moses keeping control of the feeling of throwing up and with a sore throat and headache that gets stronger with each passing moment he didn't pay attention to his surroundings as a footsteps echo in the small cave. He opens his eyes hearing the soft grumbles of the one person he didn't think would be really following, Ramses.

"Damn you Moses," Ramses growls searching through the darkness in hopes to see the younger man. "When I get my hands around you I'm going to kill you."

'Shit' Moses moans mentally feeling the sneeze he been trying to hold back comes out getting the other man's attention and a smirk grazes the taller man's face. He tackles in the direction of the sneeze feeling a smaller wriggling body beneath his.

"Ramses!" Moses squawks trying to get away and Ramses tries to get his hands pin.

Moses kicks the Egyptian in the stomach making him groan in pain. Ramses could see Moses trying to crawl away and grabs his leg pulling him back hating to do this.

"Damn you Ramses! Let me go!" Moses cries which gets ignore being pull closer and closer to the warmth he wish to deny he wants to be near with more then anything.

His heart skips a beat seeing Ramses is being gentle with him as he pins him down. He glares up at the taller man who gives a dark look. Ramses says nothing finally standing up and scoops the sick man in his arms wanting to feel his forehead. It concerns him when he pin Moses how hot he feels. 'I have to get him home quick,' he thought walking out the cave calling the guards to go on ahead while he talks with Moses.

He sets Moses on his feet not caring about the dark glare he's getting. He grabs the rope he made sure on the horse's saddle in case Moses tries to bolt. Moses spits at Ramses trying to rush past him only to be tackle once more on the ground and being tied up.

"Ramses you ass! You are heavy!" The man screams, heat rushes in his cheeks noting a few of the guards hopeful looks but gazes away seeing Ramses glare to leave.

"Will you behave and act like an adult instead of a child?" Ramses hisses waiting for a response and didn't get one. "Well you are acting like a child and you'll be treated as one."

Moses glares trying to find away from the ropes that's holding him. He huffs with annoyance being scooped up once more only to be put on the horse in front of Ramses. His cheeks darken feeling the heartbeat soothing him to sleep which he wants to fight. His eyes widen hearing Ramses's words. "Have a drink of water you stupid idiot."

Moses gladly drinks some water which Ramses holds for him though the other didn't mention it's laced with a light sleep potion and will wear off by the time Moses is back in the palace in the warm bed in his room. Waiting with bated breath Moses watch as Moses's eyes closes and snores past his lips. 'So beautiful and damn annoying,' Ramses muse then his eyes widen. What the hell is he thinking?

He can't really want his own brother like this? Okay so they aren't really brothers but they been raised as brothers. Ramses frowns seeing back on all the memories it became obvious he fallen for Moses more then a family each day as the years past by. Is that what his mother mentions to always care for Moses with his last dying breath? So he could realize what he feels for Moses? Damn woman always seems to know things more then she lets on. Ramses muse with affection for his mother urging his horse to head back to the palace.

Gazing at the slightly peaceful expression even if Moses's face is flush worries him. He hates seeing Moses is sick and weak at the moment which bothers him more then anything. How can he help the other? All he could do is wait and see when he wakes if he's worse. A thought cross of bringing that Goblet or as Moses the Tortuous Goblet of Ra's Hell gets a smile to cross his lips. Oh Moses won't be that happy with him at all. He cackles imagining Moses venomously denying the thing which would most likely him to be forced to take it after being spanked again after getting scolded.

The ride back to the city remain quite only sounds could be is the wind around them and Moses's snores which leaves Ramses calm despite feeling Moses when he checks discreetly has a fever. Looking at the sky from the beauty of the mix colors with the blue already darken to a darker blue to almost black with many stars shining brightly in the sky. Yes it would be a long night that has yet to really begin.

"Stupid idiot," Ramses lightly scolds the sleeping man eyes softening not caring at that moment they reach the city and bordering near the palace. He slips off taking Moses in his arm who slowly stirs making his eyes twitch.

"Ramses?" Moses asks sleepily trying to figure where he is. "Where am I?"

"Home dumb ass," Ramses replies stoically in a way pointing he's the one to scold him getting the younger man to gulp.

He desperately tries to struggle out of the stronger grip. He doesn't want to be back in the palace. He doesn't belong here anymore. He should go out somewhere in self exile but not sure where he could go scares him.

"Ramses Let me go," Moses whimpers pathetically, coughing and sneezing hating being weak and sick at the moment.

"No I'm not," Ramses soothes protectiveness rolls off him in waves walking to the room that Moses's sleep and kicks the door open then shouts at the near by guard. "Call for the Wabu."

**"NOT THE GOBLET!"**Moses screeches trembling and quivering having the man's heart break at the fear in his voice." Ramses please not him!"

He tries to feel the sick man's forehead but misses since he moves getting him annoyed. HE doesn't say nothing still trying several more times with the same avail but figure get some new clothes near by so it be easier for Moses to change into in case if he needs a bath. He goes get the fresh clothes out and only to turn around seeing Moses out of the bed ready to bolt out of the room. He takes long strides grabbing Moses by his arm and sits down pulling the smaller man across his knee. He raises a hand and hits him on the butt making him yelp in shock. Ramses couldn't decide if Moses is blushing or flush since the redness in his cheeks just seem to darken a bit.

"Ramses why are you spanking me," Moses snaps having the soon to be pharaoh spank him again and this time harder making him wince feeling his whole body more achy then he like to admit and feeling like an idiot for causing Ramses to worry.

"This is for running away and scaring me like this," Ramses scolds glaring at his Moses. "What would have happen if I didn't find you?"

"I'd be dead and it wouldn't matter," He answers quickly only to get spanked again making him cries out.

"Yes it would have matter to me! You know I love you," Ramses scolds hating the fact he just put the words to the feeling he has out loud.

"As a brother," Moses clarifies, heart beating faster and a bit of hope raises hearing the possessiveness in his voice despite the annoyed and peeved tone.

"More then that it seems," Ramses answers pulling Moses up staring at him and tosses him on the bed glaring at him as if daring him to move just as the knock on the door. "Come in."

"You called for me sir?" A warm, old voice ask getting the two princes' attention one with a look of horror and the other a grim satisfaction getting the wabu to chuckle knowing its time for those to actually say the words and hopefully end the tension that comes between them.

"Yes, it seems Moses is sick and would need some cure to get better," Ramses answers trying not to reach out and hug Moses who begins to whimper.

The Wabu gives a kind smile walking over to the bed handing the future pharaoh the golden goblet putting a mixture of potions that will help with the sickness and a bit more of the sleeping one so the younger prince can get some sleep. He explains what he's to give to Moses making the younger man sweat and fret more wanting to escape. Moses's has a hopeful expression in his eyes hearing the Wabu suggest for Ramses to stay with him for the night and which the older man agrees having Moses feel happy he won't be alone in his bed.

Ramses hands the tortuous golden goblet trying not to smile wider at the pure look of disgust on Moses's face which he finds rather adorable and sweet. He notices the smaller man gladly drinks the potions down so it can be done and over with. His but being sore he turns to his side half listening to Ramses thanking the Wabu who leaves and closes the door. Ramses crawls besides the sick prince and pulls him close rubbing his back hoping it would help him sooth him faster to sleep.

"I hate you," Moses moans, the tiredness in his voice obviously is more apparent since it seems the sleep potion is starting to take its affects.

"Love you too," Ramses answers cheekily only to get a snort.

"Yeah as a brother," Moses snips, the undertone of the voice shows proof hurt and sadness getting Ramses to frown.

"Not really as a brother," The taller man corrects shocking the other to stare up at him. "Not as a family member of love if that's what you also trying to imply. I love you as I would a lover."

Moses blushes hating the fact his eyes getting heavy and coughs which he covers not wanting Ramses to get sick. He murmurs, "Love you as the same."

Ramses ask teasingly, "Like a brother?"

"No," Moses yawns getting Ramses to blink in confusion and bit of hope raises in his chest. "Lover like if that makes sense."

"Get some sleep My sick runaway idiot," Ramses orders tightening his grip on Moses earning a sigh of content then he drifts off not caring if someone checks on them and find them like this. He'll tell his parents hoping they would accept their relationship that may begin and see where it would go.

* * *

**Arashi: I'm happy with how this oneshot turn out with its cute and fluffiness especially in the end. I may continue a series of oneshots featuring either sick Moses or Ramses maybe even both as they have to deal with the Golden Goblet of horror. I hope you guys enjoy this oneshot. Please read and review.**


End file.
